Another Story/Story (SP)
Endless Summer Vacation Trevor prepares some papers for Marco to sign. He is prepared to take a vacation, though eventually he finds himself unable to do so, while everyone else does. At the beach, Nadia, Rumi and Madoka are relaxing. Trevor is annoyed that he is here for work. Tarma tries to flirt with Yoshino but fails miserably as she threatens to turn him into shark bait. Dragunov reminds her that this is a neutral zone. Trevor spots Beatriz on the beach and realizes that if she is here, the Rebel Army might be with her too. He immediately runs off and hides. Beatriz notices that Abigail is somewhat off, who tells her that something (Trevor) is close. Trevor finds himself deeper on the island and spots two Mars People Cadre. When they mention their king, he realizes that Rootmars must be on the island and confronts the two Martians. They tell him that Rootmars is also on a vacation and that they are waiting for him to recover so they can leave, and beg him to not cause any trouble.Trevor knows that this is a neutral zone and complies, and the two decide to reward him by allowing him to meet Rootmars to have a single wish granted; however, he denies their offer, surprising them. Upon returning to the beach, Trevor finds Nadia, Rumi, Madoka, Dragunov and Yoshino staring at him. They are all aware of the conversation he had and prepare to round up as many Martians as possible to have Rootmars grant his wish. Trevor tells them that they just want to be left alone, but his pleas fall on deaf ears and they all leave to capture them. Nadia and the Aikawa sisters duel each other to see whose wish is "lame". Nadia loses and sulks off to the food court. Elsewhere, Martians flee in terror, unaware of why they are being chased. Trevor sighs at how the situation when Abigail surprises him. Abigail offers to help Trevor stabilize the situation in return to fulfilling her wish, which he initially refuses due to her being part of the Rebel Army. She reminds him that they are on neutral land and that she doesn't want to give Rootmars more reason to hate humanity. Trevor has Abigail sign a pledge before allowing her to help him. Elsewhere on the beach, the Aikawa sisters collect more Martians. Beatriz arrives and demands Rumi to give up her Martian filled bags. The two argue over who loves their sister the most, causing Madoka and Abigail to settle this with a battle before they suffer even more. The Aikawa sisters are eventually defeated and give up all their Martians. Since they already dealt with Nadia, they just need to find Yoshino and Dragunov. Abigail asks Trevor to battle them up close, since she and Beatriz aren't good in close quarters combat. In the jungle, Yoshino and Dragunov learn that the Regular Army girls have been defeated. Elsewhere in the jungle, Beatriz is annoyed that they have to pass through a brook with no way around as the Martians they freed told them that the two Ptolemaics passed through here. Abigail tells Beatriz to stay behind since she can't swim, but she doesn't want to take any chances with Trevor being alone with Abigail and goes in. As she cannot swim, the current sweeps her away. Trevor dives in and saves her. A group of monkeys surround the three. Abigail tells the monkeys to stay with Beatriz while she and Trevor dive into the brook. Trevor tries to use the branches to get across, but it snaps and he falls on top of Abigail. He becomes extremely embarrassed and quickly leaves to chase after the two Ptolemaics, leaving Abigail slightly annoyed. The two eventually catch up to Yoshino and Dragunov, who caught the Martians they freed. After a short battle, Abigail and Trevor are seemingly defeated. Trevor distracts Yoshino, allowing Abigail to fire a powerful laser that catches Yoshino off guard. She slips into the water and begins to sink. Dragunov tells Yoshino to keep moving, but she simply allows herself to be engulfed by the water. Trevor is perplexed and Abigail tells him that because Yoshino does not have enough body fat, she simply sinks into the water. Dragunov tries to resuscitate Yoshino, allowing Abigail and Trevor to free the Martians they caught. Freeing all the Martians, Abigail reminds Trevor of her promise. She attempts to kiss him, but Trevor notices the Martians are panicking. Rootmars has woken and become enraged by the cries of his people. The two battle Rootmars to "smack some common sense" into him, calming him down. The Martians thank Trevor for his help, and he falls unconscious. At the beach, Beatriz runs towards Abigail. Elsewhere, Tarma is upset that he was unable to flirt with someone. He then notices a hickey on Trevor's neck. Trevor realizes that Abigail must've given him it when he fell unconscious. He runs off in embarrassment, with Tarma pursuing him to wonder how he got it. Secret Ending Beatriz wakes up surrounded by monkeys, wondering where her sister went. She becomes frightened by the monkeys and runs off to find Abigail. Halloween Party on a Moonless Night Whip and Vatn speak in an alleyway. Vatn is surprised by Whip and Leona's outfits, but doesn't seem to care. Whip hands him an invitation, which addresses him. It comes from Aswang, which Vatn is suspicious of since he believed he had killed her, but takes the job nonetheless. At the theme park, Aswang addresses the zombies, who begin to party. MS-Alice, Percier and Caroline have also attended the party. Outside, Caroline asks for candy, which Vatn gives her. Caroline recognizes Vatn because of his long coat, so after failing to win him over, battles for Aswang. She is defeated, and informs them of an elixir of youth that Aswang would give to whoever brings her Vatn. Percier attempts to stalk the group, but Vatn easily detects her. After a short conversation, Caroline battles Percier, who calls for the Halloween People. Upon being defeated, Vatn comments about Percier's love for the Professor, which amazes her. Vatn becomes sentimental again, recalling the times with his first love. Percier informs them that they will be running into MS-Alice soon. MS-Alice recalls the time when she was "born" before meeting the group. When she approaches Vatn, she tries to say something, but is unable to due to a filter put in by Marco. She then becomes too obsessed and another battle ensues. As Alice returns to normal, Whip tells her that she should speak to Marco about this, as she can stand for what she believes in. MS-Alice then accompanies the group. Vatn finally confronts Aswang. The vampire is angry at Vatn for taking away everything that she loved, and they begin to argue about who did the wrong thing. Vatn states that he didn't have the strength to take her down at first, though Aswang claims that he fell for her charms and brought her villagers to feast on. Due to this, Vatn swore to never let it happen again and wounded her, leaving her to die. Aswang sends out the Big John to attack Vatn so that she can get her revenge. Big John is eventually destroyed, and Aswang is left at Vatn's mercy. Before Vatn can fire the fatal shot, Caroline gets in the way and tells him that Aswang has been less aggressive, taking blood from any attackers, and even a small amount from that. She then reminds him of their friendship. A flashback occurs, where Vatn and Aswang were talking about racial differences. Aswang flees the scene; Vatn allows her to leave. Outside, Whip discusses about the zombies finishing their party. As Vatn remains silent, she teasingly asks him to stop thinking about Aswang. Whip asks Vatn to buy something for her. Vatn agrees, and looks at a group of bats leaving the area. Secret Ending At the PF base, MS-Alice returns from the party. Marco asks her where she went. Tarma eavesdrops on them. Believing that Marco likes Alice due to how she is dressed, he blackmails him into buying a motorcycle to keep the incident quiet. Alice returns to her room. A Christmas Miracle At the town, the people celebrate Christmas. Eri apologizes to Midori for having her run a short errand, though she is happy because she wants to be a good girl for Christmas. Eri wonders why Midori is obsessed with Santa, but before she can say anything, Tyra and Roberto run in the room. Tyra takes Midori away by luring her with the promise of cream stew. Fio tells Eri that she was about to trample over a child's dreams. Eri allows them to go on as they wish, before Fio takes her away. Midori wishes for her dreams to come true, when she wakes up in a mysterious land. A snowman suddenly appears and starts talking, asking her to itch her head. She does so, before pulling out a red stone, which the snowman tells her is a "Santa Fragment", and that it is vital to deliver presents. The Christmas Spirit tells Midori that it was going to give her presents, but can't because her Santa Stone is missing. The spirit turns Midori into a temporary Christmas Spirit, and the two head off to find the other fragments. Out in space, Nowan wonders what Odette is doing. Nowan remembers it is part of learning Earth's culture, before Annette appears and tells Nowan to come for a meeting. Odette asks Annette if she has time to spare, but she doesn't, and becomes saddened, so she celebrates it alone, determined to celebrate Christmas with Annette next year. Elsewhere, Annette submits her report of planets 1507 to 1516, and Annette decides to go back to celebrate Christmas for Odette. While she boards a spaceship, she touches one of the fragments. Annette suddenly finds herself next to the Christmas Spirit. Annette states that she has never given someone a gift before, as the Invaders simply take what they desire. She places a present on the stocking, before patting Odette's head. Nowan asks the spirit if there is a present for him, which the spirit replies that if he's nice next year, he'll get one. Annette states that she likes Christmas. Midori, who watched the group, states that family is nice. The spirit reminds her that even if she doesn't have any blood relatives, there are others who care deeply for her. The two then go to the next fragment. In the past, Veronica and Sisilia are discussing music. Sisilia wishes to be a musician so that people can listen to her songs, which Veronica compliments. Several years later, the Ptolemaic Army are fighting the Rebel Army. Dragunov wants to stay put, but Veronica believes that it is the time to strike and rushes on ahead. Dragunov is unable to find someone to go after her, but Sisilia volunteers to. Out in the battlefront, the rebels fire on Veronica, before Sisilia comes up to reinforce her. Now in the present day, Veronica remarks about how her bike's engine is harder to start in the winter. Sisilia arrives and accompanies her to the warehouse. As they walk, a bright light engulfs Veronica, surprising Sisilia. Veronica tells Sisilia that as Santa, she can allow her to hold a concert and no longer have to participate in the army. Sisilia denies her offer, reminding Veronica about their conversation in the past. A party is held in the warehouse. Midori wonders what the lesson is from this event. The spirit reminds her that they support and make sacrifices for each other, and Midori has some doubts in her mind. As the two make their way to the next fragment, Midori wonders where the spirit is. A short narration is made by Nova, who learned that humans are born from mothers, and that they are weak when born, so they are protected until developed. She gained consciousness three days after being created, before finding someone that looked similar to her. Nova recalls several memories; to eradicate the enemy, have no sense of pain, and to dedicate oneself to the Rebel Army. A vicious attack on the base by unknown assailants forced Nova and the other units into battle. She was the only one that survived. Midori wonders where she is, when Nova mutters the directives to herself. Midori notices the fragment, and Nova tells her that she'll give her fragment to her. Midori asks her if she has someone to be with, to which Nova replies that she's always alone, so she has no one to give gifts to and doesn't want this responsibility. When she catches the fragment, the spirit arrives, who tells her that it was by her side the whole time. Midori wishes Nova a Merry Christmas, and a light engulfs Nova, and she falls unconscious as Midori looks on with a sad smile. Following from "Cross/You", the poison Vita drank for Allen Jr. has taken a heavy toll on her. Abigail states that it is completely unacceptable to have a broken weapon. Navy checks on Vita, and later on, she teaches a researcher how to maintain Vita. The researcher wonders why, and Navy tells her that their wars are getting fiercer, and that when she dies, there won't be anyone to maintain her. Sometime after that, the researcher tells Vita that she'll be entering a cold sleep, unsure of when she can wake up. Vita asks the researcher if she will see Navy again, and the researcher is unsure; Vita only hopes that she can see her again. When Vita woke up, she was afraid that she wouldn't be herself anymore, so she separated memories from combat. Nova finally realizes what the memory meant, and Nova realizes that she is Vita's only hope. In another flashback, Midori cries over the death of her parents. Eri bluntly states that they won't come back no matter how hard she cries, prompting her to cry harder. Midori and the spirit talk about the memory. Back in the present time, Fio wonders where Eri went when Midori arrives. Fio tells Midori to bring a first aid kit to Eri, just as it snows. Elsewhere, Nova prays for Midori's happiness. On Christmas, Fio, Eri, Tarma and Marco try to deliver presents to Midori. In Fio's attempt to tie a bag onto Midori's bed, she steps on a sleeping gas toy, causing all four to fall asleep. Midori wakes up and notices the four are asleep as she looks at her present, and wishes everyone a Merry Christmas. Secret Ending On Christmas Eve, the group decides what to give Midori for Christmas, as she'll only tell Santa what she wants. Eri suggests a locked room that Marco can't enter, Fio suggests some food and tea, and Tarma suggests paid vacations with him as the caregiver, which Trevor looks at with suspicion. Everlasting Summer Returns On Rugname X, the Professor points at a spot. Marty notices that it is where Rootmars went to last time. The Professor states that they'll do the experiment before Rootmars goes there, stating that it is a neutral area with the most skilled people there in the summer. Ariadna tells the Professor that the island is a non-combat zone, and causing a fight there would make him the enemy of everyone on Earth. The Professor states that there is no consequences for them. At the Regular Army base, Roberto and Fio are discussing their summer plans when they hear Trevor screaming in the distance. Trevor accuses Tarma of trying to put extra work on him, but Marco states that they can't send Rita alone as he too has a mission to perform. Arriving at the beach, Roberto notices that his summer ticket is lost and goes to the clerk. However, the clerk states that the cost of a ticket is 500,000 medals, as it is summer time so the prices have skyrocketed. Elsewhere, Fio is upset that she forgot her swimsuit and that she can't make memories with Eri. Eri states that they can just scuba dive instead, so Fio follows her. Trevor looks around and notices several Mars People and follows them. He encounters the Professor and knows he is up to no good and fights him, but is overwhelmed and becomes their first experiment. Elsewhere on the beach, the Rebel army is playing volleyball with Nova acting as a cheerleader, much to her confusion as she believed it was a mission. Tarma runs into Miharu and compliments her. Rita takes on three soldiers in a volleyball match and easily overwhelms them, just as a shockwave erupts across the island. The Rebel personnel start fighting each other, surprising Nova as the island is a no-combat zone. The Professor's experiment is revealed to be a human instinct enhancement. Odette arrives on the island, crash-landing her ship in the process. Odette came as she knows summer is one of the more popular human activities and is glad she arrived on time, but notices that something is off. Rita is busy pummeling several Rebel soldiers as Nova arrives to protect them. Nova researches Rita and bluntly states that she is a country gal, which causes her to erupt in anger. However, she calms down after being defeated and asks Nova why she is fine. Nova is unable to come up with an answer when Odette comes in, stating that someone has unleashed a large quantity of "Boreal Matter", a substance used on Mars as a behavioral stimulant which works on organisms reliant on oyxgen and hydrogen. This makes the subjects excitable, so they must be hit with a large dose of mental or physical power. Rita notices Rumi and Fio arguing in the distance and runs off to stop them, while Nova and Odette go find the culprit. Miharu dispatches a Rebel soldier and three Ptolemaic followers compliment her. Nova notices a Mars Brain Robot, realizing the Professor is behind this scheme. Piyo suddenly pops out to protest, causing Odette to come out too. The soldiers stare at Odette and Miharu tries to reassert dominance over them, but they cannot resist Odette's appearance and this causes the two to fight. Miharu is defeated and temporarily loses consciousness. When she returns back to normal, she remembers seeing a Mars Brain Robot and compliments Odette's swimsuit. One of the Ptolemaic soldiers notices that the Mars People they captured is acting strangely, which causes Miharu to look at Odette, who is becoming hungry looking at the Mars People. Trevor regains consciousness and notices a Mars People Cadre. Ariadna asks who the subject is, and the Cadre responds that they are getting his data. Ariadna tells it she is returning to Mars and that their subject is regaining consciousness, so the Cadre puts him back to sleep again. Odette and Nova arrive at the epicenter of the boreal matter. Marty is terrified of Odette and the Professor notes that Invaders are immune to the brainwave. He reveals that because of all the prominent fighters on the island (Rita, Eri and Miharu), he plans to create the ultimate combat lifeform with their data. Marty uses the Rugname X on Odette while Nova battles the Professor. The Rugname X becomes unstable and Nova demands the Professor to return everyone to normal. The Professor states that he already has what he wanted and that the effects will dissipate soon. Odette takes Nova away, as the Rugname will crush them otherwise. At the beach, Madoka chastises Fio for trying to take off Rumi's swimsuit and Rita for knocking all their personnel out. The Rebel personnel are dazed from fighting each other. Miharu doesn't remember what she just did, but believing the soldier that she had attacked her own men, decides to smuggle several Rebel soldiers she had bashed off the island to avoid suspicion. Elsewhere, Trevor crashes and finds an unknown person in front of him who states that he is "hopeless", still dazed by the sleeping gas. By the time Tarma finds him, he mentions that there is a hickey on his neck again, so Trevor runs off while Tarma chases after him. Secret Ending While Nova and Odette went to find the source of the boreal matter, Rita goes off to knock everyone back to their senses. She finds Tarma and Miharu; Tarma has gone silent and is acting like a dog. After the vacation, Tarma brings Midori some chocolates from the island. Midori asks Tarma to come to her room so she can show her a new machine, but Rita steps in and tells Tarma to back off, calling him a perv. Marco wonders what happened with Rita and Fio suspects that something happened on the island with her and Tarma. Zombie Panic At the Regular Army base, Fio has been given invites to a Halloween party hosted by the "Four Queens of Halloween". The others comment on how hard getting the tickets are, as even their fans don't have first priority. Roberto is suspicious of the party and declines to attend; Midori wishes to come, but is informed that it is an adult-only party, which saddens her. Fio invites Marco, Tarma, Eri, Tyra and MS-Alice to the party with her tickets. At the party, the group finds a large amount of participants and are greeted by three of the four queens; Alma, Nikita and Simon. The party gets underway as Nikita uses a "spell" to turn everyone to sleep and administers a virus to turn everyone into zombies. When everyone wakes up, they are surprised to find themselves as zombies and MS-Alice notes that the virus is real, and that they are at a 40% infection, with the virus' strength dependent on their physical and mental health. If they become fully infected, they will turn into mindless zombies. They battle some of the participants, who have become mindless zombies. Elsewhere, the three queens are waiting for the fourth one, Beatriz, who arrives in an amnesiac state. The other three become concerned, as Beatriz was the one supposed to be carrying the antidotes for the virus. They decide to bring her memories back to her, as they have to find the antidotes before everyone becomes a full zombie which would ruin their reputations. Elsewhere, the Regular Army group heads to a crossroads and solves a puzzle. In the cave, the three queens realize that Beatriz is suffering from amnesia, having been attacked before the party. Nikita believes that knocking some sense to her would be the best method to regain her memories. One of her bodyguards disapproves, but Nikita states that her punches aren't that strong and Beatriz allows it. The group suddenly arrives and Nikita decides to stall for time while telling Simon to take and restore Beatriz's memories. Nikita puts up a good fight but is eventually defeated. Marco praises her for her leadership skills, since the zombies have communication problems. Nikita is flattered but can't shake the fact that she lost. Fio tells her that a single loss is insignificant and that valuable experience is gained from it. Nikita allows the group to pass on ahead. Tyra starts to lose against the virus, prompting the group to move faster. In another area, Simon decides to insert memories into Beatriz via helmet; the bodyguard disapproves again, but Beatriz allows it. However, Simon cannot bring herself to do so. The group arrive again and realize that the fourth queen is Beatriz, who is suffering from amnesia. Now knowing why they were being secretive, they offer to help her and roleplay as Morden and Abigail. Beatriz recalls some of the memories, but apparently it is not enough. At Amadeus headquarters, Nikita informs Alma of their incoming guests. She is afraid that Eri will kill her for turning them into a zombie. The group soon arrives and Alma apologizes to them, stating that it will take half a year to develop a vaccine. Eri becomes annoyed and the virus' influence spreads, claiming that it is funny that she would die as a zombie. Navy and Vita soon arrive with the vaccine; Navy states that she forgot about it until Vita reminded her. Beatriz then swipes the vaccine out of her hands, surprising everyone. Beatriz claims that she only remembered everything after the "stupid" impressions made by the group, and wants them to suffer more before she hands over the vaccine. She tells Alma to activate the Mother Computer despite her protests, and ignores Nikita's comments on her manners as one of the four queens. The group damages the Mother Computer and takes the vaccine. Before Tarma cures Tyra, he allows her to puke and bite Beatriz as payback; Beatriz cries out for Navy, who ignores her and leaves. Marco reminds Nikita that she has to check on her company's mission status at all times. Alma is happy with the ending, only for Amadeus to arrive and yell at her for incompetence, stating that it will not go unpunished. Secret Ending Roberto looks out the window, prompting Midori to ask him why he is doing so. He tries to lie, but she already knows he is lying and goes to Eri's room so she can read her a nighttime story. Roberto goes out to find Midori, but instead is greeted by silence and then a hand plops on his tense shoulder. A zombified Tyra greets him, prompting Robert to scream in terror before running into a zombified Tarma, after which he faints. Tyra and Tarma call Eri out, who had been restraining Fio because she was going to warn him of their intentions. Tarma and Tyra also confirm that the virus and vaccine work, since Alma had given the whole supply to them. Fio believes that they were planning to scare Roberto for not attending the party, as there is no need to use them anymore. The next morning, Sophia calls Marco over, as Roberto has reported the incident to her. He is confused, since he did not participate in the prank. Foever Everlasting Summer Kelly chases after Vicky and Chunyan after they have been accused of being murder suspects. Vicky isn't happy with the fact that she's getting exhausted just as Chunyan incapacitates a tourist. Though Vicky is concerned that Chunyan is violating a no-combat zone, Chunyan tells her that the tourist is actually a soldier. Vicky prays for Beatriz to help her. Earlier, Vicky is serving shaved ice to numerous tourists to get more fans (and money). However she runs out of ice and notices Chunyan stealing her ice and prepares to combat the thief. After the short fight, Chunyan pays Vicky for her shaved ice and gives her a baozi. They then hear commotion in the street and find a man collapsed on the ground. Kelly arrives and finds that the man is dead and asks for suspects; another tourist points to Vicky and Chunyan, accusing them of the murder. Though they proclaim their innocence, Kelly believes they are the suspects since they're both from different armies and enemies of the Regular Army. Chunyan breaks free and takes Vicky with her. Though Vicky would rather go the legal way, Chunyan refuses to be jailed to eat prison food. Vicky accesses the central database on Beatriz's account and learn that the killed man was Trevor, who was on a mission and accompanied with MS-Alice. Alice, recalls her family and how she isn't human and refuses Chunyan's baozi. After a short battle, Alice learns the two are here to find Trevor's murderer and tells them of his movements for the day. Alice leads them to the cave where Trevor had gone to earlier. They head into the cave and find another woman trying to fix a device. The woman is startled by the three, states that she isn't from the future and breaks the device to prove it. Alice is already able to deduce that she is lying. Elena admits the truth and tells them Trevor had arrived to investigate electromagnetic waves. Kelly and the rest of the police arrive and Elena is immediately accused of working with them. Vicky notices someone has run off and chases after them. Vicky notes the cave is large just as she notices a stuffed bear lying in the middle of the cavern. Before Kelly and the police can fire, all of their guns malfunction. She soon finds a massive system underground and finds another MS-Alice, who is just revealed to be White Baby. The two AI had a bet where if Alice was able to lead someone to her, she would leave the island. Otherwise, White Baby would use the island as her plaything. White Baby enjoys the fight and thanks them for the battle, promising to return next time. Back on the surface, Kelly learns of the actual suspect. As Alice mourns Trevor's death, she soon notices his vitals are responding. Chunyan and Vicky angrily glare at Kelly for not checking if he was actually dead first. As Trevor wakes up he finds everyone surrounding him. Chunyan and Vicky then decide to get some payback on Trevor for leading them on a wild goose chase; Trevor calls for Alice to help him as he is dragged away by the two girls. Secret Ending MS-Alice visits Marco and wakes him up. Marco is surprised to see Alice in such a revealing outfit, though she states that because it only reflected 30% of his ideas, she decided to apply the rest herself. Tarma then comes in and compliments her, prompting Marco to give him another vacation to keep the incident secret. Category:Another Story (Metal Slug Attack)